New Addition
by Dark-kitsune-dreams
Summary: Shuichi wants to adopt and Yuki gives in. A lighthearted story about the trials and joys of raising a rambunctious child. ShuichiXYuki AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to or named after anything found in or associated with the anime and manga "Gravitation." I do however own any and all original characters appearing throughout the story unless otherwise noted.

**Note:** This is my first Gravitation fanfiction, and I realize that Yuki is slightly out of character. Please feel free to corect me in any way possible, but do it **_constructively and NOT in the form of a flame_**. I would like to say that this is an AU, so that is one of the reasons he is as such, so please do not complain to me in a review about this.

**Warnings: **AU and shounen-ai. Mild swearing, but nothing too offensive. If you are objected to gay marriage, please do not read as there are allusions to it. You hae been warned, so I do not want to hear any complaints about anything previously stated.

-

"Yuki! Yuuuki!"

The call reverberated through the apartment right into the screaming eardrums of Eiri Yuki. The golden haired light-brown-almost-gold eyed man sighed and continued writing his manuscript; he wasn't even going to acknowledge it. Shuichi Shindou, Yuki's lover for a year now and leader of the popular band Bad Luck, came running down the hall and into the study. His purple eyes were full of glee and his pink hair was as messy as ever.

"Yuki, I just saw the most amazing thing on TV EVER!" he said gleefully, a smile plastered on his face. Eiri simply gave him a side-long glance.

"And what would that be?" he asked monotonously. Shuichi's grin grew wider when Yuki asked this.

"I just saw a commercial." Eiri almost choked on his cigarette.

"Wow, how unbelievable! I'd never think to see a commercial on Television," was the sarcastic response. Shuichi, however, didn't seem to hear.

"Yes, but I want one!"

"Don't be stupid, Shuichi. You can't own a commercial."

Shuichi's grin faltered for a moment, and then he responded, "I know that and I'm not stupid. I want what was on the commercial, Yuki."

"No."

"Why not, Yuki? You don't even know what it is yet! How can you just say no?"

"Easily; I just did. Now get over it," Yuki said and began typing again.

"At least let me tell you what it is before you shoot it down."

"Fine; what do you want?"

"I want to adopt!"

Eiri stopped typing, sighed, and faced Shuichi.

"You already have a dog, Shuichi. Don't tell me you want another."

Shuichi went totally serious and walked over to Yuki. He bent down so that he was almost eye level with him, and then cupped Eiri's face in his hands. Shuichi tenderly kissed his lover on the lips, and then spoke.

"Not a dog, Yuki, a child. I want to adopt a child."

Eiri looked at Shuichi, who still had Eiri's face cupped in his hands. He was silent for a moment.

"Shuichi, a child's a big responsibility. It requires a lot of attention and care, and you can't leave it alone like you can an animal," he said.

"I know, Yuki, but I really want one. People in relationships have children, and even though we can't have one of our own, we can still get a child. I know it's a big responsibility and a lot of work, but I still want one. Please?" he begged.

"I don't know, Shuichi."

"Please? Please, please, please? Pretty please?"

Eiri gave him no answer except to pull his face away from Shuichi's grasp and begin writing again.

"Pleeeeease! Come on, Yuki! Haven't you ever wanted a child of your own?" Yuki shut his eyes.

"Fine; we'll go adopt a kid."

Shuichi hugged Yuki very hard, jumping into his lap. "Thank you, Yuki! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yuki returned the embrace, grumbling about damn brats and how they always get their way in the end. Though, it should be noted that slightly, ever-so slightly, he was smiling; that damn brat always made him happy.

Shuichi gazed up at Yuki coyly, noting the smile on his lover's face. He began to nuzzle Yuki's cheek, smiling widely while doing so.

"Yuki?" he asked.

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"When can we go to the orphanage?"

Yuki again grumbled about damn brats and how they ruined perfectly good moments. Shuichi smiled an impish smile and waited for Yuki's response. He was surprised that Yuki said yes, but now that he did, Shuichi was even more excited about a child than before.

"Can you never just wait for anything? Why does everything have to be done at this very moment?" Eiri asked, pushing Shuichi away slightly.

"I could, Yuki, but I'm really excited. I can't really explain it, but I just want to do this. Raising a child is all about, and even though we aren't married, I still want to share that joy with you." He got off Yuki's lap, and began tugging on his sleeve. "So come on, let's go now."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy right now. Wait until I'm done," Yuki said as he began to type again.

"But I don't want to wait. I wanna go now! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" By now Shuichi was tugging even harder on Yuki's sleeve. "Come on, Yuki! You've been working all day! At least go out to get some fresh air."

"I'll go out when I get this manuscript done, and in order to do that, I need you to be quiet and stop pestering me."

Shuichi silenced and nodded his head. He would let Yuki work for now, but he would be sure to hold him to his promise as soon as he was finished.

"Alright, Yuki, but when you're done, we're going," Shuichi said as he walked out of the room. He went into the living room and picked up the phone, eager to tell Hiro the good news. Shuichi had had this plan in mind for a while, but he was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

About an hour later, Yuki was finished with his manuscript, and he put out his third cigarette of the hour. He didn't have to get it to his editor until later, but he figured he might as well get it over with and do it today- that is if Shuichi allowed him to; his lover always seemed to have plans for them that lasted all day when he had days off. He gingerly stood up and stretched his arms; they were rather cramped after staying in one general position for a while.

After stretching and relieving the aches in his body, Yuki walked into the living room, intent on telling Shuichi that he was finished and getting the day over with. He came upon his lover asleep on the couch, the phone (now turned off) in his grasp. Eiri sat down on the section close to Shuichi's head, and placed a hand onto his lover's cheek. He began to stroke it tenderly, but then stopped when he heard a small groan come from Shuichi.

"Hey, wake up! I finished now, so we can go," the blonde said. Shuichi shifted in his sleep, moving closer to the source of Yuki's voice. Yuki moved his hand to Shuichi's shoulder, and shook it vigorously.

"Wake up, you damn brat! I'll change my mind about that kid if you don't wake up soon," Yuki threatened, his voice a tad louder than before. Shuichi stirred and yawned, his mind still a bit foggy from slumber. He sat up, and looked at Yuki with sleep-filled eyes.

"No need to shout, Yuki; I'm up now," he said, moving himself to sit in the correct position. Yuki grumbled a bit, and then stood up.

"Well then hurry up. The place is going to close if we don't leave soon."

"What place, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what Eiri was talking about. He just liked to tease him sometimes.

"Don't play dumb, you brat. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Lt's go before all the good ones are picked out." With that, Eiri began to walk to the door with Shuichi gleefully skipping after him.

"You know, Yuki, you shouldn't say stuff like that about your future child. He might start to think that you don't love him." Eiri stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" Shuichi caught up to him, and they walked out of the apartment building and into their car.

Shuichi directed Yuki through intersections and other roadways until they reached the Shinjuku District Orphanage. It was a rather modern looking building, though drab all the same. It was modeled to look like one of those daycare centers you see in cities: two stories with a small backyard for the kids to play in, a metal door with two large panes of glass, and many windows. Overall, not very homey, but then again most orphanages are meant only to store children until they get adopted or are old enough to live on their own.

Yuki pulled into the parking lot, stopped the car, and got out. Shuichi was now overly excited, and couldn't help but grab onto his lover's arm. Yuki sighed as if he didn't like it, but a ghost of a smile was forming on his face. In all honesty, he didn't mind adopting a kid with Shuichi and was actually looking forward to it, but he couldn't tell Shuichi that. If he did, he was sure that Shuichi would take advantage of Eiri's liking for doing things that made his lover happy and there would be a myriad of stupid things he would have to do.

They entered the building and were immediately greeted by a rather kind looking lady with curly black hair and doe-like blue eyes encased in black glasses. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a pale blue sweater and with black pumps- all of which cost a pretty penny. Shuichi smiled brightly back while Eiri scowled; he definitely didn't want to be here right now.

"You must be the Uesugi family, am I correct?" she asked. Shuichi nodded happily while Eiri simply scowled deeper. Damn that brat for using his last name.

"I am Watanabe Ai; I'll be helping you with everything that you need." She looked over the papers on her clipboard briefly, and then smiled.

"Alright then, everything seems to be in order. The only things you need to do now are look at the children and decide which one you want to adopt." She led them to another door and entered, Eiri and Shuichi closely behind her.

"This is our dining room. The children eat all their meals here," Ai said, gesturing the two lovers into the room. Shuichi broke out into a grin again, and pulled Yuki in.

The room was large and had three long tables lined up in rows with about twenty chairs around each of them. All sixty chairs were occupied by forty-five children in uniforms eating lunch and five adults watching them.

"Go ahead, you can go talk to them," the woman said, but before she had gotten the sentence out of her mouth, Shuichi was on his way to mingle with the children. He went from table to table, gleefully talking and laughing with the children, seemingly fitting in perfectly. Nuriko looked curiously from Shuichi to Eiri, who had his hand on his forehead and was shaking it slowly.

"Your husband is very energetic," Ai said, smiling to Yuki. Yuki was about to protest about the husband comment, but before he could, Shuichi had interrupted him, gaining both his and the woman's attention.

"Yuki! Yuki! Over here! Come over here!" the pink-haired singer shouted, causing a lot of people to stare at him. Yuki groaned and then walked over, wondering why he even agreed to this in the first place.

When he reached the third table where Shuichi was at, he came across Shuichi pointing to a little girl. She had ocean blue hair and large chocolate eyes that seemed to hold a little sadness. Her maroon uniform sweater was buttoned up, her grey skirt was pleated and ironed neatly, and her grey knee-socked feet were adorned with newly-polished Mary Jane shoes.

"What's her name?" Shuichi asked Ai, whose smile had faltered when she saw the girl he was talking about.

"That's Suzuki Seirei. She's five years old and has been here for two years, but she has never talked once. We think she might be mute," Ai responded, looking directly at the couple. Shuichi looked gleefully at the little girl, and smiled broadly.

"Hi, Seirei! You're so cute! I don't care if you can't talk or not I'm gonna take you home and then you can live with Yuki and me. And then we'll get you new clothes because these uniforms are absolutely appalling and you have to have more than one pair of clothes, don't you agree, Seirei-chan?" This should be noted that every word just said was on one breath. Ai looked to Eiri, who was scowling again.

"Did you understand a word of what he just said?" she asked the blonde, who nodded almost shamefully.

"He said that he wants to adopt her," Yuki responded. If he were to be truthful, he rather liked little Seirei. He supposed that a quiet kid wouldn't be bad to have around, and he was sure that he could get used to her. If he could stand Shuichi he could stand anyone.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke, surprising all three adults.

"What does adopting mean, Pink hair-san? I don't care, really, as long as I get different clothes than these. I hate mawoon and grey and would much rather have something green. That's my favorite color; did you know that, Pink-san? 1" Seirei replied back, talking just as fast as Shuichi. Ai looked dumbfounded and Yuki simply scoffed; stupid social workers. Shuichi grabbed onto Seirei, hugging her tightly and smiling.

"Yuki, can we adopt this one? Please?"

Eiri took one look at the girl in his lover's arms. She was looking up at him with hope in her deep brown eyes, pleading with him to say yes.

"I-I can't believe this," the dumbfounded social worker finally said. "She's never talked for anyone before, not even other prospective parents."

"She just did, and it obviously looks like she talks as much as the brat holding her," Yuki responded. "Now what do we have to do to adopt her?"

The brown-eyed woman immediately looked to her clipboard, wrote something on it, and then looked back to the two.

"Well, it looks like she's already adjusted quite nicely to you two," she said, referring to the fact that Seirei was happily clinging to both Shuichi and Yuki, "so the only other thing you need to do to have her legally adopted is to take her home and go to a family court so you can get her legal birth and adoption certificates."

Shuichi and Seirei cheered loudly, the girl only cheering because "Pink-san" was. Yuki grumbled again, this time it was something around the lines of "I entered with one damn brat and left with two." Ai smiled and led them to her office where they both signed papers for legal purposes, and then saw them off.

Shuichi helped Seirei into Yuki's car and buckled her up, not forgetting to give the giggling girl a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and getting in himself. Yuki too got in, and silently started the car. He was silent the entire ride home, though it was probably because he couldn't get a word in even if he tried with the combined sounds of Shuichi's swooning and Seirei's questions about where they were going. He was glad when they were back to their apartment building because that meant he could have a well-deserved smoke.

Eiri opened the door and all three walked in, the blue-haired girl clinging to Shuichi's hand. Shuichi in turn smiled down to her.

"Welcome to your new home, Seirei," he said, and bent down to engulf her in a large hug.

-

1 Maroon is purposefully mispelled because I do not think that a five year old child would know exactly how to say it and would not care if he or she was saying it incorrectly anyway. Seirei does not know that Shuichi is to become her new father, nor does she know his name, hence the Pink-sam.

**Special thanks goes to AnimeMangaKat for helping me with naming Seirei.**


End file.
